


Kärlek vid första ögonkastet!

by Always_and_ever



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_and_ever/pseuds/Always_and_ever
Summary: https://open.spotify.com/track/4JpSQmQVQdkCVvKe3JIECq?si=vvDzxMGVQlGrGxAxKGAGGQ





	Kärlek vid första ögonkastet!

**Author's Note:**

> https://open.spotify.com/track/4JpSQmQVQdkCVvKe3JIECq?si=vvDzxMGVQlGrGxAxKGAGGQ

Du går bredvid och lyssnar. Solen lyser, snön har börjat smälta och rinner över stigen där ni går. Du går rakt igenom medan ditt sällskap försiktigt undviker.

Du ler och skrattar lite lätt, fortsätter lyssna. Du hör en suck och sedan "Jag tittar mig runt och ser bara en massa par. Jag älskar våren men detta, detta orkar jag bara inte. Jag blir så avundsjuk". 

Det hugger till inom dig för du är där bredvid. Du är där bredvid och önskar innerligt att du skulle våga, våga säga något, riva ner dina murar och säga "Jag är här, jag vill"  men du kan inte låta dig göra det. Du måste låta det vara så du går bredvid, ler och försöker muntra upp.

Du tänker tillbaka till kvällen för två dagar sedan. Du minns hur du satt där i baren medan din vän glatt pratade med någon, ingen speciell bara någon för att det är det man gör när man är ute på krogen. Ni båda är upptagna, döljer det inte, pratar med andra som också har någon där hemma. Du tycker det är skönt att sitta där och se på när andra umgås. Du själv håller dig lite i skymundan, låter din vän få skina. "Det behöver han" tänker du. Din vän har gått igenom ett helvete den sista tiden så det glädjer dig att det pratas, dricks och skrattas.

Du vinkar till dig bartendern, beställer en öl till. Det är då det sker, det är då allt ändras. Dörren öppnas. Musiken är hög så du hör inte men du ser. Du önskar nästan att du inte ser men det gör du. Du ser långt innan de gör det- om de ens märker dig. Men du ser bångstyriga blonda lockar och ett par svagt rosa läppar. Du ser och ut kommer ett tyst gny. För det du ser är den vackraste, mest hypnotiserande människa du någonsin sett.

Du känner hur du stirrar. Lyckligtvis har de inte märkt så du vänder dig om och kniper ihop dina läppar. Du är inte ute ikväll för att ge efter för frestelser. Du är ute för att umgås med din vän, för att glädjas över livet, att han lever, att ni får ännu en stund på jorden tillsammans. Det är därför du är ute. Du tvingar dig själv att komma ihåg så motar bort alla andra intryck och känslor.

Du engagerar dig i diskussionen som pågår bredvid dig och lyckas faktiskt glömma, lyckas få tillbaka fattningen. Du skrattar åt något skämt och klappar din vän på ryggen. Det är ni mot världen och du är så tacksam.

Din vän vänder sig om och säger att han måste gå på toaletten. Han går och lämnar dig ensam en stund, du dricker din öl och äter dina jordnötter. Han är borta länge, för länge och du blir orolig att något har hänt. Du ska precis resa dig för att börja leta när han äntligen kommer tillbaka. Han kommer tillbaka och bakom honom står två personer.

Din vän ler och säger. "Even, jag stötte på två killar som också är från Oslo men som bor här nu."

Han presenterar dem för dig, får dig att ta dem i hand. Du tvekar, svär inombords "fan fan fan".

Du tar i hand och hör "Isak". Tar sen hand nummer två och hör. Nej du hör inte för du är kvar vid den första personen, han med bångstyriga blonda lockar.

"Isak" tänker du. "Han heter Isak".

"De ska gå vidare och vi började prata och så undrade de om jag ville följa med, jag sade att jag var tvungen att fråga dig först"

Du tittar på dem alla tre och tvekar först men bestämmer dig snart och nickar ivrigt. Du sveper ölen och reser dig sen upp, tar på dig jackan.

Du säger ingenting på vägen till nästa ställe, du vet inte vad du ska säga. Alla ord som skulle kunna tänkas sägas verkar så otillräckliga. Du vill säga så mycket men kan inte säga det. Du känner honom inte, har aldrig sett honom innan.

Men inne på nästa pub, i mörkret, lutar du dig fram och säger något. Något obetydligt som du sen inte kommer ihåg. Du tittar på honom, han tittar på dig, du bjuder på öl och låtsas som ingenting men det är oundvikligt- i slutet av kvällen håller ni varandras händer och viskar hemligheter i varandras öron. Han berättar om det fruktansvärda uppbrottet från sitt ex, om sin sjuka mamma och du lyssnar, håller hand. Du vill göra mer än så men du har någon och tänker inte göra något du inte kan stå för.

Kvällen och natten tar slut alltför fort och ni säger "ha det" till varandra, vid en enslig hållplats, innan du och din vän hoppar på en spårvagn till det rum ni hyr under helgen.

Du pustar lättat ut. Du klarade dig, det var svårt men du klarade dig. Tills...

"Jag bytte nummer med han Jonas. Vi tänker ta en kaffe på söndag innan vi åker hem. Det går väl bra?"

Det var så du hamnade här. Det är därför du går bredvid och hör "Jag tittar mig runt och ser bara en massa par. Jag älskar våren men detta, detta orkar jag bara inte."

Du vill stanna till och säga "Du är helt fantastisk". Du vill säga "Jag önskar saker vore annorlunda. Jag önskar att jag inte var upptagen, att du inte just överlevt det där hemska uppbrottet med ditt ex". Men, det säger du inte. Det skulle verka tokigt, lite knasigt- ni känner inte varandra och han kan väl inte känna samma som du, eller? Det kan väl inte vara möjligt?

Han ler mot dig, du ler mot honom. Ni skrattar åt varandras skämt. Du kan inte andas men låtsas att det beror på den raska promenaden.

Det är varmt, folk sitter ute och njuter av den första vårsolen. Ni tar en glass och sätter er på en bänk. De andra tre pratar på, äter glass i vårsolen och märker inte hur du tystnar mer och mer ju fler minuter som passerar. Du tystnar för du vet att tiden håller på att rinna ut. Du vågar knappt titta  på klockan men gör det ändå och ser att det är dags att bege sig, att det är dags att säga hej då. Du är inte redo. Du vill skrika "inte än" men ler istället och tackar för en fin dag, kramar om och lovar att höras av på messenger. 

Ni tar er slutligen till stationen, hämtar era väskor och hoppar på tåget hem.

När du satt dig till rätta plingar det till i mobilen och du ser att du fått ett meddelande.

Du blir alldeles varm när du läser:

"Tack för idag. Det var mysigt. Jag hoppas vi ses snart igen"

Du kan inte låta bli, så mot bättre vetande svarar du "Jag med Isak"

Du sluter ögonen och inser att du är helt och fullkomligt förälskad. Du låter det ske, ta över dig och struntar i konsekvenserna. För detta, han- Isak, det känns så rätt. 

 


End file.
